Kisses on Tour
by fashiongirl97
Summary: From being frustrated at Juliette taking a too long to do a sound check, to them sneaking away from practice to explore the cities they visit. These are their perfect snapshots on tour. Rayna/Deacon fluff (a series of oneshots, linked to never, never, forgot but not necessary to read first) please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Nashville is not mine**

**Authors note – I know I have a lot of NCIS fics at the moment, but this will be a series of one shots which will be fluffy. Updates will be spontaneous as RL is mad with exams. This carries on from 'Never, Never Forgot', but it doesn't have to be read first **

**Kisses on Tour**

_**Steeling the Stage**_

They were far away from Nashville now, far away from Teddy with his adultery and money laundering. He and Rayna had officially split up – even if the press had not yet found out. The girls had told her that they had met Peggy now. Not that the red head was at all happy with the idea of her girls being around two criminals, but she had to accept that fact that he was the girl's father after all. So now Rayna and Deacon were across the country and in yet another massive arena and doing the sound check in preparation for that night's performance. Rayna and Deacon were in their honeymoon period, still completely amazed that they were back together, and both smiling to no end. However, somehow they had managed to keep their relationship a secret from anyone who was not involved in the tour as of yet.

Juliette was still not impressed: not with Rayna and Deacon, not with their relationship or the fact that he had quit her band to return to Rayna's. Bucky, who had been the one to deal with the aftermath of their relationship last time around, was not completely sold on the idea either, yet he knew them both way too well to try and stop them. So, reluctantly he stood back and watched, looking out for any sign that things were not right or were heading down hill. He'd always watch out for Rayna especially after that night.

However, even though Liam had screwed the country singer over, it was moments like this that Rayna wished that he was still on tour with her. Juliette had once more been due to finish her sound check half an hour ago, and Rayna was still sat on the floor watching her prance around the stage whilst she waited. She groaned and placed her head back against the brick wall. She saw Bucky coming over and hoped he had good news. "Please tell me Glenn is going to get her off stage?" She said, hopefully referring to the blonde's manager.

"Sorry Ray, he's saying that he is staying firmly back there. I think he's drained, since Deacon left her band, she's been even higher maintenance than usual." Said the older man, and both knew how high maintenance Juliette Barnes was without being provoked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Deacon said, as he came walking over and sat down next to the red head. She instantly relaxed as his arm wrapped around her shoulders and Ray leant into his warm and muscular body, the smell of his aftershave and coffee filling her senses.

"Nope, she has started _all_ over again and changed her set list twice. This is when I wish Liam was still here." She said, with a sigh as she remembered just how the other man had dealt with situations like this.

"Why?" Asked Deacon, confused at the woman's statement.

"Because last time this happened he went and lay down on stage until she moved." Said Rayna, and she felt his chest ripple with laughter at the thought of what the other man had done. She smiled and looked up at her own manager. "Talking of set lists, you said you'd changed it?" she said, looking up with a small smile. The older man had a light of recognition pass through him as he released what she was talking about before he handed her the paper. She looked at it and noticed that there were a larger number of her old songs on it from back when she and Deacon had toured together at smaller venues. "You okay with these?" She asked Deacon, as she looked up.

The guitarist took the sheet and skim read the songs that they were due to play. "I'm fine with it, but this is meant to be your tour." He said, not wanting to take away her limelight.

"I know, but we always were good together." She said before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Alright you two, pack away the lovey dovey stuff thanks very much. Now, when you sing the older stuff the stage will be dark and just you two sat at the front. Now, Juliette has decided to do as much dancing as you can fit into a set, so yours will be a change." He said, looking at their faces to see if they were okay with the news.

"That's fine." Said Rayna with a smile. "Thanks Bucky, now can we please get her off of the stage?"

"Your call." He said, shrugging his shoulders. Rayna just rolled her eyes and began to walk over to the man who was in charge of the sound control. Deacon watched her go, mesmerised by the way her hips swung and the way the skinny blue jeans hugged her ass and legs. She had on a maroon plaid shirt and cowgirl boots – just like a classic Nashville girl.

"Ray." He shouted almost warningly, wondering what plan she was forming in her mind which would deal with the woman she had nicknamed 'miss sparkly pants'. "What are you doing?" He added, yet all she did was turn around with a wicked smile on her face and wink. Hell that woman had him wrapped around her little finger.

"You'll see." She said before she whispered something in the younger man's ear and then the sound went dead, Juliette's voice disappeared as did the music. Deacon could not believe she had just pulled the plug on the younger singer. However he could not say he was surprised. Out of him and Rayna, he may be the one who was a little more lenient and understanding of the teenage icon, however going half an hour over your finish time was not at all able to be expected to let pass.

"Right y'all, grab your instruments, we're on! " She said with a smile on her face as she grabbed her mike and walked onto the stage, right in the path of a fuming Juliette Barnes.

"What the hell d'ya think you are doing? I was in the middle of a set!" she shouted as she pulled out her ear piece.

"Well darlin' you were due to finish half an hour ago, so I think I've been pretty nice in all honesty." Rayna said with a smile before plugging her ear piece in and watching as Deacon came up onto stage.

"That is not the point! First you steel my guitarist from under me, and then you push me off stage! Do you want my stage time tonight as well?"

"Not that I couldn't do it, but I'll pass darlin'. Now, if you don't mind, I have a show to prepare for." Rayna said with a smile before nodding to Deacon and smiling as the first few bars of 'Buried under' began to fill the massive space around them. The whole band couldn't help but smile at the sight of Juliette storming off like a child who had not got her own way.

As Rayna's voice filled the room she covered the stage and sang next to Deacon, and with Deacon. But like a complete pro she sang to the entire arena, to those who would be in the front and those who would be in the rafters. And that was what separated her from the rest; she really did care about her fans. That was what she and Deacon had always done. And when the set was over and Juliette was stood there glaring, both Rayna and Deacon were coming off stage, they kissed one another, just a peck on the lips but it was enough for Juliette (who for once they _honestly _had not seen stood there) to go storming off once more.

Maybe Rayna didn't need Liam to wind Juliette up, she and Deacon had more than a few tricks up their sleeves, and years of experience. So bring it on!

**Please please please review and tell me what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Nashville is not mine **

**Authors note – WOW! Thanks to every one of you for your support. Sorry this is only short. Also, I have never been to New York so if any of the geography stuff is wrong then please forgive me. Enjoy!**

**Kisses on Tour  
****New York**

New York City.

The city where dreams are made or shattered.

Where, if you make it, then you can make it anywhere.

The city that never sleeps.

Where fame, fortune, and the press are around every single corner.

A city where Tiffany's meats Starbucks and everything in between.

In Manhattan, at the radio city music hall on 6th Avenue, between west 50th and west 51st street a miracle had happened. For what seemed like the first time in forever, Rayna and her band had done their sound check first. Normally it didn't matter who was opening the show, Juliette always went first. Yet on this miraculous day she had been running late and everyone was tired of her. This meant that Rayna had taken the first slot. So when miss sparkly pants arrived not ten minutes later, there was a serious pout on her face.

Rayna and Deacon had stuck to their time slot – something the blonde never managed to do – and left everyone smiling. So once the pair had sung 'Wrong Song' Rayna and Deacon headed to her dressing room. She sat down on the sofa with him and smiled. "Seriously, I will never want to hear that damned song ever again after this tour is over." She said with a laugh.

"Come on Ray, it's a good song!" Deacon replied with a smirk as he sat down by her. She just rolled her eyes and let a small smile grace her lips. Rayna moved her legs so that her feet rested on top of his legs; he swatted them with the back of his hand. There was a knock at the door and she told them to come in. Bucky walked in and leant back against the door as it closed behind him. It seemed like this tour had been none stop, neither of them had had a chance to relax since they arrived.

"There is a TV chat show that wants you on tomorrow Rayna. Can you prepare something?"

She moaned and groaned and threw her head back. "You mean another interrogation about my family and marriage?"

"I have given instructions that those areas are off limits."

"Like you did to the rest of them?" She said sarcastically, remembering how the last few interviews had turned out. She sighed and then nodded, telling him that she would do so.

"Good, I'll come and see what you've got later." He said before walking out of the dressing room and closing the door behind him once more. Rayna turned to deacon and leant forwards before capturing his lips passionately.

"Ya fancy sneaking out?" He said, whilst tucking a wave of her long hair behind her ear.

"I have things to do." She stated, sadly.

"That, darlin', is why we sneak. Because then no one will know." He said with a smile. Many years ago they had snuck out of windows to just get a few minutes to themselves. Now it was more like a military operation to avoid people. But still he looked like an eager teenager as he brushed her legs off of his, stood up and held out his hand.

"Where d'ya intend on takin' me?" She asked him as she sat up and straightened her pale blue chequered shirt and denim skirt.

"Central Park." He said, watching as her eyes lit up. Years ago she had dragged him there one night after one of their first big shows. The wind had been howling and rain falling, yet neither of them could deny the place was beautiful. "Come on Ray', all we have to do is walk up 6th Avenue and we are there."

She smirked and grabbed his hand before pulling him over to the door and checking the coast was clear. They then snuck down the corridors. She walked on her tip toes so that the heels on her cowgirl boots didn't get them caught. However if it was not their footsteps that got them caught then it would be the laughter that they were both desperately trying to hide and muffle. Yet when the door was in sight they both made a run for it. What they didn't know was that stood at the vending machine, just out of sight, was Bucky. Bucky saw the pair, acting like kids and just rolled his eyes. They had so much pressure on them that now and again they deserved just to let lose, even if it was only an option if they ran away.

They were laughing really hard by the time they got out into the cool air. The pair almost ran up the iron skyscraper lined street to Central Park. They walked in and almost felt a million miles away from the world they lived in. That day Rayna and Deacon just acted like tourists, they took pictures and laughed and joked. The red head video phoned the girls so they could see the park and promised that she would bring them there one day.

They walked around, and ate ice cream whilst sitting on grass banks. Rayna then bought two post cards which she would give to the girls when she next saw them. Every time she visited a place on tour she would buy the girls a postcard. It had started years ago, now though, it was almost a subconscious thing. Underneath both of their beds they had a box filled with them, and both wanted to visit every single place one day. Later that afternoon, they headed back and entered through the back door. By that time the guests were already queuing down the road. And when they did return, Juliette was in an even worse and even fouler mood than ever before. Yet with those two, that just made their day that little touch better.

New York City, a city where there are so many people that even the most famous can blend into the crowd for an afternoon.

**Please Please Please review and tell me what you think **** xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Nashville is not mine **

**Authors note – I hope y'all enjoy this. Sorry it is so short, and for the lack of Deacon but I thought that the idea was cute so I ran with it. Thanks for all of your support and please keep it coming!**

**Kisses on Tour**

**Nashville**

Rayna Jaymes was more than happy with her life at that moment.

In fact happy was a considerable understatement.

She'd flown back to Nashville for the day onboard the plane that she had got from Marshall Evans as part of their deal. Now she was sat in the studio watching as Scarlett and Gunner hugged one another and squealed with happiness. She had just signed them on a producing deal and now she, along with the two musicians, was over the moon.

Rayna smiled as she watched the pair, realising how much like she had Deacon had been they were. She just hoped that neither of them would have to face some of the things that they had had to face. She smiled as Scarlett began rambling about how amazed she was and Rayna just laughed. Gunner thanked her and told Scarlett he would wake in the car.

"Thank you Ma'am, really I cannot believe this is actually happenin'." She said with a big smile that would brighten up anybody's day.

"You're more than welcome. You're quite a pair, and it is Rayna, not ma'am – makes me feel older than I am!" she said with a smile.

"Well thank ya. Thank ya so much Rayna. An' I just wanna say that I am really happy for ya and Uncle Deacon. I know ya both had a tough time last time but he's different now."

"He told ya?" Rayna asked, not that she was angry but she and Deacon had agreed to keep things quiet.

"No, I was on the phone t'him yesterday, an' he seemed so much happier. Ma mamma always said you were the reason Deacon got sober, an' the only one that could make him happy. Yesterday I heard him the happiest I've ever known him, and you look so happy today! It's obvious!" She said with a smile. "I hope ya don't think that I am stepping outta line by sayin' so though because-"

"I don't think so at all." Said Rayna, slightly shocked at how fast Scarlett had welcomed her with open arms.

"Good, well . . . thank you again." She said with a big smile, before hugging the older woman quickly and almost skipping away. Rayna just laughed to herself and smiled. She really was a lovely girl, and she could see that she held her uncle's talent.

Hearing her phone vibrate she picked up and saw that it was Deacon's number, a smile instantly formed over her face. 'Speaking of the devil' she thought to herself.

"Hey." He said with his soft voice.

"Hey, you'll never guess who I've just been talking about with your niece . . ." She said with a laugh as they fell into a comfortable pattern.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – NCIS is not mine**

**Authors note – sorry for the delay, life is mad and I have not much muse, but please keep on reviewing and enjoy! Xx**

**Kissed on Tour**

**Florida**

They were on their final set of the night. Rayna had opened to a massive audience in Florida. She'd started with 'I'm already gone', and finishing – thanks to her having deacon back on her band – with an acoustic version of 'No one will ever love you'. As they sang the last lines they caught one another's eye, and to everyone watching, from the younger members of the audience who had come primarily for Juliette, to Bucky who was watching from the side lines, it was clear that every word said was from the heart. These two were truly in love. Tomorrow it would be plastered across the papers, yet to everyone there it was just an amazing sight to get the chance to witness.

They smiled as they sang, they were the only two on stage, and it was a risk for most people to do a set like this, but with these two it was back to what they had started off doing. They sat there, on a dark stage with just one spotlight on the two of them. They sang with smiles, bright as day. Two mikes stood next to one another, and two wooden stools. He reached across and held her hand.

From the corner of the stage Juliette Barnes stood there watching, dressed in her sparkly gold dress, with her red lips and curly hair. Beside her was Bucky. "It's magical to watch ain't it?" He said, wondering if he would ever hear a complement fall from the teenage sensations lips.

"Yeah, yeah it is." She said, even if it did choke her to admit it. Bucky just smiled and turned back in time to see the pair holding their hands up, still joined together. "He never should have left her band." Juliette said with a smile that was completely fake on her face as she readied to walk out.

"Thank you Florida! Y'all rock!" Rayna shouted with a massive smile. "Please give a massive round 'a applause for my amazing band and to the amazing Deacon Clayborne for playing here with me tonight." The audience did as instructed.

"It's been a pleasure. Thanks y'all." Deacon said, as he bent over to speak into his mike. With that the crowd went wild and the pair walked off of the stage – smiling and waving as they went. By the time they reached Bucky, Juliette was already on the stage and prancing around. Bucky hugged Rayna and nodded at Deacon. Even after all these years there was still ice between the two men.

"You were great out there." He said with a smile. It never ceased to amaze him how much talent the two people who were stood in front of him had.

"Thanks Buck." She said with a smile on her face. With that she made her way back into her dressing room, Deacon chatting to people as he headed back with her. By the time he reached her she was sat down on the sofa in there and sighed.

"I'm, going to call the girls; you want to speak to them?" She questioned, both Maddie and Daphne had had no objection when they figured out that their mum and 'uncle' Deacon were seeing each other.

"Sure." HE said sitting down beside of her and pulling her close so that they could both be seen by the small forward facing camera on her phone. Before she pressed call he placed a small kiss on her forehead that made her smile.

"MUM!" the girls squealed when they answered. And with that, Rayna and Deacon left their celebrity lived behind, and focussed on real life and family, because that was what mattered most to them both.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Nashville is not mine **

**Authors note – sorry for the delay! Hope you all enjoy. The song is Julia Sheer 'The Photograph'**

Kisses on tour

Rayna's dressing room

Rayna Jaymes was tired.

In fact tired was a considerable understatement.

It turned out that for the last few after parties, Bucky had decided that she was going to stay even later than what he usually found acceptable, and talk to hundreds of up-and-coming-stars.

In addition to that, she had two dozen sample songs and artists to listen to – and none of the songs would fit in with her new album.

On top of all of that her divorce was in the climax, and she was stressed the girls had decided that they were going to constantly ignore anything Teddy told them to do because they didn't like Peggy. Which, had then lead to another argument between Rayna and her estranged husband, because he had decided that it must be her fault.

Juliette was still acting like a child, and Deacon was desperately trying to keep Rayna from killing her. Now she was sat in her dressing room in the few hours she had before the show which she could call her own. She had her legs crossed and was on the floor. Her old leather note book out in front of her and Deacon's guitar on her knee. She'd written some of her best songs like this.

She had on a par of faded skinny jeans and an old red shirt with her hair screwed up in a bun on the top of her head. She didn't know where deacon was, she'd left him in deep conversation with some of the sound and light technicians.

She softly strummed the guitar strings and began to play a couple of chords, just messing around until she found a pattern and sound she liked. Making notes as she went along she just sat there, thinking up what she wanted to say as she went. Looking down she just began to sing, think of things she had wanted to say over the years and never been able to.

"I've been trying so hard,  
waiting for something,  
got your picture beside my bed,  
When I look in your eyes,  
I can see a reflection of the words that we left unsaid"

She sang the words softly before jotting them down into her book and wrote down the chords underneath. "I like it." Said a voice, and she looked up to see Deacon stood there, watching here.

"How long have you been there?" She questioned, not feeling embarrassed – after all he had written most of her songs with him. He walked over and sat down beside her, picking up the book to read what she had written.

"Long enough. I's good, what next?" He questioned.

"I dunno." Rayna replied honestly, before passing his guitar over to him and letting him play the same tune, yet in his way it sounded so much more detailed and elegant.

"Well, how about:

"And I was yours at the perfect time,  
But I just had to leave,

Looking back,  
endless memories in a photograph,  
come back,  
wishing for another day with you?" He sang and she looked at him, amazed as she always was by his talent. The way he could twist and distort such simple words to make them sound from the heart, and make them sound so honest.

"I didn't see this coming,  
thought that we were fine,  
now I know I'm wrong,  
But the hardest part,  
is that goodbye is forever and how you're moving on." She added on and they both smiled. Smiled at the song, and at the way they had fallen back into their old ways of song writing. The way he would sit there with his guitar, playing the beat that he knew would fit and adding when she did not know what to say. Whilst she would sit there making notes and singing her heart out. It was beauty to watch, and something that if anyone ever witnessed then they would not forget.

They sat there for a couple of hours, finishing the song they had written before going onto the stage outside that was deserted and setting up to mike's and playing it. Sitting together, him playing the chords and both of them singing the words they had sat writing, neither of them saw Juliette behind them, watching in awe as the woman she had grown up worshipping and was now her rival performed in a way no one else would ever be able to match.

It was that look that passed between Rayna and Deacon at the end that made the song seam almost painfully honest, even if it was not relevant to the present, it once had been extremely so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I don't own Nashville**

**Author's note- Sorry this had taken a lifetime to upload, and that it's not very good.**

**Also, I'm going with the assumption that Maddie is not Deacon's in this story, just so that it keeps with the happy-go-lucky atmosphere **

They were back in Nashville for a few days. The tour had a week in between dates so Rayna and Deacon had flown back to Nashville on Juliette's plane – much to everyone's displeasure. Yet when they had arrived at the river side city, in the early afternoon, with the sun high in the sky and the streets holding onto a crisp breeze. They walked off of the plane hand in hand, both smiling at the thought of spending the next few days with the girls.

Rayna laughed at something Deacon said and he slapped her ass playfully making her squeal. Juliette watched from behind groaning. "Seriously, remind me why she is on my plane again?" She said to her manager Glenn.

"Because that is what you do in this industry." He replied, even if he did feel as though both Rayna and Deacon deserved to be happy. Working on this tour had made him see that the two of them probably worked harder than most, and yet never let it get to them. Also, neither of them treated people in the way that Juliette did.

"And I thought it was because she couldn't afford one of her own." And with that the blonde walked off, her long blonde hair still wavy from the previous night flying out behind her and heels clip-clopping along the concrete floor of the runway.

Rayna and Deacon walked into the main building where there was a waiting and observation room to see Tandy stood there with two excitable girls. Rayna's face was suddenly transformed into a massive smile. Deacon took her bags and let her walk ahead, smiling at the sight as the Country music queen transformed into a warm hearted mother. "Hey, look who is here." Said Tandy, dressed in her suit and work wear, the girls spun around to see their mum and ran over.

"Mum!" They chorused, both smiling widely as they ran over, their wide open arms mimicking those of their mothers. Deacon stood back and watched the exchange, the way the two little girls hugged their mum, visibly all having missed one another. The brunette watched as their eyes caught his and the two girls went running over to him, hugging him as they had their mum.

Hours later, and Rayna and Deacon were sat on the couch of the large almost mansion like house she had bought with Teddy. The moon was high in the sky, its eerie white glow sneaking though the gaps in the curtains. Streets were silent as the city began to fall asleep. The house was almost silent apart from the sound of breathing and soft country music playing. It was a change to the mayhem it had been mere hours ago. But now the girls were finally asleep.

Rayna turned a table light on and sat down next to Deacon, her legs resting on his as she sat there, head on his shoulder. "Thank you, for today." She said softly.

"I love 'em like they're my own Ray, you know that."

"I do." She said before leaning up and kissing him. "I've been thinking…" She began, looking up at him.

"Dangerous thing that . . . thinking." He said, making her playfully slap him on his arm. "What were you thinking Ray?"

"That I we should buy a place of our own, something small for when we haven't got the girls. If we're keeping them here for the moment, that means me and you need a place. And I was thinking we should get someplace fresh."

"I think that sounds great." He said before softly kissing her and making her smile. "Time for bed?"

"Time for bed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – Nashville is not mine**

**Authors note – Jus wanna say thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the delay. I'm trying to come up with a multi-chapter fic but I'm kinda struggling at the moment so if you have any ideas then they would be warmly welcomed! Anyway, hope that you all enjoy this and sorry it is short!**

Kisses on Tour

Rayna Jaymes smiled as she looked through the open door into the living area of Deacon's cabin. They'd taken the girls up there for the day to get away from the media that was currently swarming around her house. The rooms were smaller here, but there was a sense of home about to place. And as she looked in now she couldn't even find the urge to hide or contain the massive grim that spread across her face. Because the sigh in front of her made her so very happy.

Deacon was sat on the floor with Maddie and Daphne next to him. He and Massie both had their guitars and all three of them were playing. Rayna watched as her lover sang with her children, soft and perfect as always, his finger expertly playing the flawless tune perfectly in time with the less experienced fingers of Maddie. She watched as Daphne's face scrunched up to reach the perfect notes and it made her laugh. Maddie watched her finger occasionally, not wanting to mess up, neither of her children knowing just how talented they were. She watched them now and smiled.

Just as they finished, Deacon began to strum the strings for one of their old songs, he'd seen her. So as the two girls realised which song it was and caught up to speed he nodded and Rayna walked over, taking her cue to sing too. So they sat on the floor, Maddie and Deacon playing guitar and all four of them singing. When the song finished they all smiled, and Rayna pulled Daphne onto her knee, forgetting she was nearly nine years old and a lot heavier than she had once been.

"D'you wanna play this one mum?" Questioned Maddie, gesturing to the guitar she was holding onto. Deacon chuckled and Rayna playfully slapped him.

"Nah, you're much better than I am sweetie." She said, all the while glaring at Deacon and daring him not to contradict her.

"What's so funny?" Questioned Daphne.

"Nothing Daph." Said Rayna.

"Well that's not entirely true is it Ray?" HE said laughing. "I was remembering the time your momma tried to play the guitar whilst she was drunk."

"I was older than you both!" she demanded before her daughters decided to get any ideas.

"Hmm." Said Deacon, remembering she had only been about five years older than Maddie at the time. "Well let's just say she never touched my Gibson again."

"What did she do?" Questioned Maddie with a smile.

"Nothing!" Rayna said defensively.

"Snapping two strings is not quite nothing Ray." Said Deacon and she just laughed, as did both of her daughters.

"Thanks for that Deacon!" She said, still glaring at him, unimpressed. "Anyway, go get your hands washed, and then we'll make some s'mores." She said, and as the pair ran off she smiled and leant into Deacon. "I remember what happened after is napped those string y'know."

"So do I, we wrote Already gone." He said. "And then that led to something else . . ."

"As did all of our song writing sessions if I remember rightly."

"Yeah, I think we should have another song writing session soon." He said before pulling her in and kissing her passionately but quickly, both aware that Maddie and Daphne would not be far away. But when they parted both wore smiles.

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
